Nima Yangchen
Appearance Nima prior to her imprisonment had a very small, very anemic appearance. Her slender appearance only worked to intensify the aura of sickness that radiated from her. Not only did her slender physique add to her sickly appearance, but her long coarse black hair that ran every which way down to her back. Nima's own personal facial features were undeveloped. Her nose barely pointed off her face, leaving two uneven holes always struggling for air. Her teeth were jagged and broken from the many times she broke them during her episodes. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, allowing Nima's mother to reminiscence in the times she saw her daughters eyes glow with joy. After not only receiving her father's wish, but fulfilling Enkidu's Nima's appearance almost completely changed. Her face almost completely changed. Her now small nose, perfectly lays between her bright luminescent eyes (which remain to be the only identifier of who she used to be) causing her appearance to be almost childlike in its purity. Her now white hair now lays softly against her back (although she places it within two ponytails very often), as it curls around her face, framing her beauty. Her biggest change is her physique. Not only did she gain the blessing of her father, but the arduous task of fulfilling Enkidu's wish. Her body was tattered and beaten down until finally reaching its peak. Through trial and tribulation at first glance Nima appears small (although she is a bit taller than an average girl), and even childish. Her womanly aesthetic is present at a second glance. Personality Nima as a child didn't have an inherent personality traits this was partially due to her quiet nature, but also her mental disabilities. Although Nima was ill, and it did affect her mind this does not mean Nima did not have a personality. She had little way to communicate her feelings to her parents, and thus she seemed as if she didn't have a personality. As a child Nima felt as all other children did. Excitement towards the unknown, wonder, bewilderment. She loved to explore, and whenever her parents moved her for her illness she never felt intense sadness, but rather longing for the unknown. As she quickly faded, and her disease progressed Nima grew terribly sad. She often felt agony in living, and even questioned why she was living. During Nima's imprisonment she would be described as intensely dark. Although having escaped her illness Nima did have an underlying curiosity towards the outside world, and this was intensified by her inability to see it. This also strengthened her aggression towards her imprisonment. She wouldn't listen to others, disregard people's feelings, and she always distanced herself from the other captives. Although with the introduction of Enkidu Nima's compassion intensified. As their interactions grew Nima began to grow as a person. She still did not accept her imprisonment no longer blamed her father. She grew to accept his actions, and overall became a better person. As Nima escaped her prison she again felt intense sadness. Her personality for the first few years was closed off, shy, and even standoffish. She didn't understand why, or even how she could be so unfortunate. Although she quickly realized that this way of living wouldn't honor Enkidu's wish. With that she began to inspect the world around her, as had changed severely since she last inhabited it. Nima's intense curiosity began to flourish, and her real personality was revealed. Now she is often described as painfully ignorant, and horribly optimistic. Taking the lessons of Enkidu she tries to live with as much happiness as possible, but her ignorance the world is painfully present in her everyday life. This has to do with her childhood and being unable to see the outside often, and this was further enhanced by her seclusion after her imprisonment. She doesn't understand most things that deal with modern times and will often reference a much older period that she is more comfortable with. Personally and professionally Nima acts the same. She often tries to work her hardest in order to make Enkidu proud, but can get off task quite often as her mind likes to wander in wonder. She is described as a smart student with dumb tendencies. She can pick things up very quickly, and at the same time be confused almost all the time. Nima also has an inability to communicate well. As she only truly spoke with Enkidu her ability to communicate with others is almost nonexistent. She'll often bluntly say things without realizing that they may offend, and if they do offend she won't understand as to why her words were taken offensively. This is because her relationship with Enkidu was based solely on trust, and because of that Nima only spoke in truths with him. Nima can be overemotional, and eager to please and both of these are the because of the reoccurring remnants of her past. Backstory Nima was born into a traditional family in 1507. in Japan. Nima was born into a relatively wealthy family, but did not have a happy childhood. From a young age Nima was plagued with disease. Her disabilities caused her nothing but trauma and terror. From a very young age Nima's mother knew she was a troubled child. From her irregular feeding patterns, to the way her body would spasm late at night. Nima's mother began to search for cures for her daughter. As medicine was almost a foreign concept futile Japan, the family quickly turned to prayer. As Nima grew older her disabilities only seemed to intensify. Her body continued to spasm at all hours of the day, her mouth couldn't properly communicate, and she struggled with simply swallowing food. The family continued to look for a cure, with little success. They moved around, in search of something, anything that could aid their daughter. Nima reached a comatose state, and the family had almost completely lost hope. Nima's father Ryken continued to search for a cure, while her mother Yoken lost all hope and fell into a depressed state. Nima during all of this, and during her whole life, was unresponsive. She couldn't communicate how she felt, the agony her body constantly put her in. She pressed through each day only because of the hope her mother radiated everytime she held her. She wished she could hug her, tell her she loved her, but all she could do was twitch and hope that her mother somehow received her message. Although as she began to fade she couldn't even muster the strength to do that, and as she faded to darkness she felt content with the life she lived. 13 years of life was all she needed. In a battle between wills Ryken won, and his prize was exactly what he wished for. Ryken moved past traditional prayer, and began to dive into dark arts. He found a spell that could invoke a force far beyond his control, and with this force the wielder could grant any wish. Ryken couldn't have understood that consequences of such a power, nor did he care about any consequences. Although, he was completely aware what needed to be done to invoke the spell. In order to cast such a spell one must offer something up in return. Ryken Yangchen offered his blood, and the blood of his family. Ryken offered the blood of his family, and a sudden light began to shine as an almost angelic visage began to fade into reality. Ryken couldn't make out the figure, but there seemed to be an overwhelming happiness radiating from it. As his wish was granted Nima's disabilities were lifted. Although the cost was much higher than Ryken could have hoped for. Everyone in the Yangchen family was cursed, afflicted with the same power that plagued Ryken. Although they all had the ability to grant any wish they could not contact anyone outside of their family. They also could not grant each other wishes. It wasn't long before they realized how trapped they truly were. Years passed as they remained frozen in time. Although their physical bodies did not feel the effects of time, they mentally felt the agonizing pain of remaining frozen. What felt like centuries began to pass, and the whole family had lost hope of leaving their chamber of solitude. It wasn't until the day Sanrei disappeared that the family knew the truth behind this curse. With Sanrei gone a new figure appeared within their frozen tomb. This new figure was not apart of the Yangchen family, and with their arrival everything became clear. The conditions for the spell were as follows: 1. You cannot grant a wish for someone afflicted by the curse. 2. If you do grant a wish you will be able to return to your body. 3. The person/being that wished will then be trapped in your place. With this knowledge Nima swore not to grant a wish for anyone. She would never place someone in the predicament she was placed in. She wished she didn't know, because then maybe she'd be able to escape her solitude. Time continued to pass, and Nima was summoned several times to contract a wish. She refused, and would then be replaced by another member. One day a boy summoned her, a young man by the name of Enkidu. His wish was simple, he wanted his mother to live a happy, and healthy life blessed by Buddha. Nima refused, and was promptly replaced. Although this human was much different than the others she encountered. He soon recasted the spell, calling her forward. Nima again refused, but was again shocked by the mans response. He asked her how she was, and then asked her why she seemed to so sad. Over the course of her imprisonment she had never come across someone who even seemed to care about how she was doing. They all cared about themselves, and their own motives. Nima didn't care that they did, but she had come to expect it. This man, he cared about how she was feeling. She immediately unleashed all of her repressed feelings. She began to retell the story of her birth, her disabilities, and her entrapment. She didn't realize how much time had passed, but since she had not fulfilled a wish she promptly returned back to her exile. She didn't know if she would be punished, no one had ever tried to tell the caster the consequences of their wish. Nima was again summoned to Enkidu, and the two would speak until she was banished by into her prison. Enkidu would try to cast the spell again, but Nima wouldn't be able to come until sufficient time passed. Enkidu would press Nima to grant him a wish, but she would always refuse. He seemed to understand her position, and stopped asking. As time passed Nima realized that Enkidu began to act much differently. Everytime they met he would complain of aches, and pains. One day Nima was called upon, and the sight was almost unspeakable. Enkidu layed there almost lifeless, looking at the young girl. Tears were streaming down his face, as he begged her, begged her to allow him to make a wish. That was when he revealed that he was indeed ill, and he was hiding it from her. Nima enraged began to cry as well, telling him she refused to grant his wishes. He continued to beg telling Nima that either way he will die, and that the only way he'd have a chance at living again was by her granting him a wish. Nima continued to refuse, but was eventually worn down by his tears. She agreed to grant his wish, to heal him. As Nima began to grant his wish Enkidu quickly changed his wish. Before Nima could realize, Enkidu disappeared. Enkidu's wish was suppose to be to heal his wounds, but instead he wished that Nima lived a happy life blessed by Buddha. As her body and mind were subjected to his wish she finally came forth to the physical plane. The year was 2138, and the time was much different from what Nima was used to. Nima began to search for a way to undo the spell that was cast by her father. This lead her to pursue schooling in Osaka Gakuin. As it was one of the highest rated for schooling, and Nima heard of rumors that the school was riddled with magic. She flocked to the school, hoping to possibly find a way to reverse the curse. Not only this, but Nima needed a place to hone her own abilities. Abilities Arsenal of Worship: Arsenal of Worship was given to Nima as she fulfilled her contract with Enkidu. His wish to "allow Nima to live in a normal life, blessed by Buddha," fulfilled far more than Enkidu hoped for. The protection Enkidu wished for manifested as tangible spheres that constantly encircle Nima's body. The sphere's visibility can be controlled as well as their tangibility. The spheres represent Nima's tangible connection to Buddha. The sphere's shape and abilities change with Nima's own. Although the empitome of Nima's powers are their random traits. As such her spheres take on this trait as well. Although the spheres will sometimes take the for of something helpful, they usually take the form of something useless. (Ex: if she has the ability to create a sword the spheres may take the form of gloves to enhance Nima's strength, but they also may take the form of a troop of penguins that offer Nima nothing. As a secondary effect of Enkidu's wish Nimu was forced into the jikkai (Ten spiritual realms). The spheres represent each realm Nima endured in order to fulfill Enkidu's wish. Nima does not have mastery over her ability in the slightest. On top of only being able to manipulate one realm at a time, usually the orb used is random. On top of this Nima's realms have two phases. Active and inactive. Once Nima activates Arsenal of Worship a realm is immediately active. Nima cannot maintain an active realm for long, and it will soon become inactive. Nima must cycle through active and inactive periods for an extended period time (a few hours) before she may respin for a new realm. Naraka Naraka is a state of total suffocating aggression, in which one perceives no freedom of action and has very little energy (physical or mental energy). Being feel totally trapped by their circumstances, the beings are dominated by anger, hatred and frustrated rage and, in extreme cases, the urge to destroy everything. Naraka is a very difficult realm to escape from, since the condition tends to be self-perpetuating (with intense suffering and aggression feeding each other forever). This ideal of perpetual hell allowed Nima the ability to manipulate malefic forces. Hell is the embodiment of maelific energy, and Nima can channel that energy and manipulate it. Nima has the ability to call forth creations of "hell energy", which are the embodiment of evil. These objects/creatures can be formed from Nima's imagination, but are often random. This ability much like Nima's other abilities is dependent on complexity and size (although Nima can only bring forth something that is her own size). Their abilities are also often random, causing the ability to be too uncontrollable. Often the things summoned are useless and offer no support. Nima may only maintain this ability for a minute comfortably, and if she continues to persist past a minute she will begin to face major drawbacks. Pretas Pretas is described as a realm of insatiable desire. Wordly or otherwordly possessions are not good enough to satiate ones desire, and an uncontrollable desire will overwhelm. Desire for wealth, health, valor, honor, and so forth all overwhelm the spirits that inhabit this realm. Even once spirits garner their items they thirst for their insatiable hunger for possessions will not fade. It is a realm of torment and terror. Nima's manifestion of this realm has been called "Possesion". Nima has the ability to place a piece of her own soul in things (sentient or not), and gift ''them with a piece of her own soul. Once her soul is placed the thing is now defined as "her possession". This ability effects Nima's own abilities (weakening her to strengthen the person), and the abilities gained from possession are dependent on the object being imbued. If the object is a sentient creature of free will Nima will have the ability to "possess" the creature with her thoughts, and even will (only if the creature is very simple minded). Nima must be in close proximity, and touch the target to imbue them. Nima can return the soul to herself (which in turn releases the user of her enhancements.) Secondarly, Nima can leave her soul within a target for an extended period of time, as the time progresses the fragmented piece of Nima's soul will grow in power. Once Nima is within the Pretas realm she may again fragment her soul, or return a fragmented soul back into her body. If she wishes to return a soul she must touch the object/creature again to regain her soul. (This boosts her own power). Animals The realm of animals is governed by the tenacious aspect of brutality. Animalities inhabitants are spirits of tormented pasts that have taken the visage of animalistic beings. The realm is based on a rule of instrinct (in which beings governer themselves solely based on instrict). Nima's own personal manifestion of this realm is called "Mimic". Mimic gives Nima the distinct ability to manifest herself as animals she "encounters". An encounter does not have to be physical, and can be a being Nima has only seen. Nima's ability to manifest herself as a creature is limited. Physically she cannot completely change her form, and abilities manifested are usually never as strong as something that an "original" would be able to do. Nima also has the ability to change the features of other creatures around her. Although her control over this is even more limited. Creatures of simple minds are easy to alter, but if a sentient being is unwilling to change Nima does not have the power to force her ability onto them. If their is a contract between Nima and the creature the manifestation can last much longer than if she forces the manifestation onto something. (A definite amount of time would be 1 hour if forced vs 1 day if contracted). Once Nima has changed a creatures structure by force she must wait a full day to change that specific creatures structure again. On top of her ability to alter structures, she does have the unique ability to sympathetically understand creatures of all species. Asura The Asura realm is described as a realm of infinite chaos. Spirits become nothing more than puppets dominated by their own negative thoughts. Superiority is a constant strain on the spirits of Asura, and as such they feel a constant need to improve themselves. Even if virtuous, the experiencer is a slave to his/her dellusional thoughts, considering one's ego and beliefs as more important than - and superior to - others'. This realm is characterized by viewing other beings as potential threats, and a constant need to protect oneself against others. Nima's ability gained from this realm is called "Dolls". Dolls are the physical manifestion of Nima's will. Dolls are created using physical material mixed with Nima's own spirit. By melding the two together Nima can successfully create a "sentient" (their intelligence is a bit random as giving a doll specific traits is far beyond Nima's control) beings. Nima can use an existing creature as a base for the doll, or her imagination. If something is used as a base the doll will never have the strength that the original has. Nima can effectively control the doll, but if their intelligence or will is too high Nima will lose control of the doll. If this happens Nima has the ability to "destroy" a doll. Nima only possesses the power to create one doll at a time, and its creation is dependent on its complexity. Furthermore Nima has only been shown to create dolls that are twice her own size. Humans The realm of Humans is described as the state in which the discriminating awareness and the thinking mind are most highly developed. Humans are the only ones capable of reaching enlightenment and beacuse of this, this realm perpetuates the ideals of a higher mind in order to reach enlightment. It is characterized by the ambitious passion for abstract ideals and role models, and is unique among the lower realms in providing both the potential means and the motivation to transcend suffering. It is a place in which an experiencer gains deeper understanding of themselves. Nima's manifestion of this realm is called "Manipulate". With it, Nima can effectively manipulate her own aura and the aura emitted from beings around her. Using the auras around her she can strengthen herself, her abilities, or allies. She can use her aura to emit effective attacks, heal intended allies, or enhance her physical prowess. Nima's control over her aura is abismal. Her abilities are dependent on the aura she produces, and she cannot control the aura she produces, so she her abilities are almost always random. Devas The Devas realm is defined as a realm of "Heaven". "Heaven" a is condition of pleasure, when one's desires are fulfilled and one experiences short-lived but intense feelings of joy. Unlike the true happiness of Buddhahood, however, this state is temporary and, like Humanity, easily disrupted by even a slight change of circumstances. They quickly fade into lower realms if their happiness is lost. Although this realm is also described as a "realm of Gods". Devas are one of many different types of non-human beings who share the godlike characteristics of being more powerful, longer-lived, and, in general, much happier than humans, although the same level of veneration is not paid to them as to buddhas. Nima's manifestation of this realm is called "Deity". "Deity" is the ability to manipulate oneself to personify a certain deity. Once Nima knows ("knowing" is defined as learning of a Deity, and Nima has the capability to "connect" with Deities of even fiction) of a Deity she has the ability to "connect" with it. Once connected Nima has the ability to call aid from that Deity. Once called Nima has created a "contract". Once a "contract" is made Nima cannot call on the help of any other Deity. When a contract is created Nima will gain abilities that personify the Deity she has made a contract with, but the abilities will be much weaker than if they came from the original. Śrāvakabuddha Śrāvakabuddha is a condition of learning. Learning is a condition in which one seeks some skill(s), lasting truth or self-improvement through the teachings of others. This could be from external sources, or internal sources. In order to achieve access into this realm, the experiencer must first develop the desire to gain wisdom and insight into the true nature of all things, free from delusion. This realm is characterized by the seeking of truth and wisdom through external sources, e.g. other people and pre-recorded information. Nima's manifeston of Śrāvakabuddha is called "Knowledge". "Knowledge" is the ability to gain knowledge from a situation, or lesson and build yourself from it. "Knowledge" allows Nima to grow from any every situation, oncein this state her mind, her body, and soul will all be constantly evolving. The downside of this state is that Nima cannot control the rate of evolution, and her body cannot handle the stress of constantly being pushed to evolve. The strain is far too much for Nima to handle in large quanities, and this form is the one she can maintain for the shortest length of time. (approximately 10-15 seconds) Pratyekabuddha Pratyekabuddha is the realm of Realization. Realization is a state in which one discovers a partial truth through their very own observations, efforts and concentration. In order to access this realm the experiencer must first have decided that sources (external sources) are inferior to internal sources, e.g. his/her own mind. This realm is characterized by the seeking of truth and wisdom through direct internal perception. This realm is a realm of truths. Every being in this realm is seeking the same thing, and thus are equal. This equality is exactly what manifested Nima's ability "Balance". "Balance" is the ability to nullify all abilities within a 10 meter radius of Nima. Nima does not have control of radius, nor does she have control of who is affected. Simply put, anyone within the radius is effected. While in the radius Nima cannot activate any of her other abilities, as she is subjugated to the same rules that any other inhabitant would be. Nima also cannot control the length of her ability, and thus it is one of her least used abilities. (Although it usually lasts around a minute). Bodhisattva Bodhisattvahood is a realm of which one not only aspires for personal enlightenment but also devotes oneself to relieving the sufferings of others through compassionate and truly altruistic actions, e.g. helping others. This realm is characterized by the feeling that happiness achieved through the benefit of others is superior to happiness achieved through the benefit of only the self. The happiness achieved is nowhere near the happiness achieved by Buddhahood, but is powerful, and is strengthened by good actions. Nima's representation of this power is called "Peace". This ability is usually activated by Nima facing a serious situation which may cause her serious harm. "Peace" radiates an aura of "peacefulness" which compels people to do good things. Actions that are deemed "good" strengthen Nima, whereas actions that are considered "bad" weaken her. "Peace" has a 20 meter radius. Buddha Buddhahood is the highest of the Ten Worlds, a condition of pure, indestructible happiness which is not dependent on one's circumstances. Regardless of their place in the world, or realm they will continue to be happy, and this happness will exceed far beyond any other realm. The experiencer is totally free from all delusion, suffering and anger. It is a condition of perfect and absolute freedom, characterized by boundless wisdom, courage, compassion and life force. This realm is difficult to describe and is generally only obtained through the direct internal perception of the realm of realization. This realm is characterized by not being shifted into lower realms due to external sources, and the non-reliance on external sources for happiness. This realm is manifested outwardly through the actions of the realm of bodhisattvahood. Nima's final ability called, "Create" is the manifestation of Buddha. This ability allows Nima to replicate anything she has seen. Although her ability has not reached maturity in the slightest. Currently she can recreate a replica of anything she has seen. The problem with this ability is that the item is a "replica" and the actual properties of the item are up to chance. For example, if Nima tries to create a replica of Excalibur (from within the Fate/Stay night verse), both its properties and abilities will be random. It may come out as a wooden replica, with no ability. Similarly, it could come out as a perfect replica with the ability to not harm anyone. Nima has no control over the abilities, but because of her status as a novice they are almost always useless. The time it takes Nima to create an item is dependent on the complexity, and size of the object. Nima currently only has the power to create something up to twice her size, and this often takes upwards of 30 minutes. ''Extra: Sutorēji: Sutorēji (Lit: Storage), is the passive ability gained by the Arsenal of Worship. The Arsenal of Worship can house items created by it, and with those items Nima may access previously created constructs. Certain items (items from the Naraka and Asura realms) cannot be used unless within their respective realms. Whereas items created from the realm of Buddha may be accessed at any point as they do not need Nima as fuel for their abilities. Trivia *Despite Nima's seclusion she often reads anime and manga. She is also known to reference these series, and sometimes embody characters within a specific series. *Nima's original language was Japanese, but she's actually multilingual (speaking Japanese, English, German, and a bit of Latin). *If Nima gets a good ability she is known to say "ラッキーロール (Rakkīrōru) (Lit: Lucky Roll) *Nima does not know exactly what granted her father's wish, but what she does know is that it was a creature specifically used to grant wishes. *Nima has been known to take on the rolls of heroes and villains from manga that she reads. Category:Female Category:Student Category:Arcane Category:Accepted Character Category:Character Category:Human